Transitions - A Marine history, A Pirate future
by qwaszxedc9
Summary: What if, when he was young, Usopp joined the marines? Although involuntary, how will this short time spent as a marine affect his future? How will he break off the chains of his marine history? Sudden plot bunny.


**Yo! Qwaszxedc9 here! XD**

**Sudden plot bunny came rushing by, so I thought I should snatch it from the tree and roast it. Then wait by the tree for more plot bunnies... And abondon my work... (Can anyone connect what "wise" saying I just referenced? XD)**

**I'm thankful to anyone who clicked the link and opened this. But I'm sorry that I won't be able to update often. After my exams are defeated, I shall go bullet-train. So no worries. :)**

**Accepting suggestions cause this was caused by a sudden plot bunny.**

**I obviously do not own One Piece. If I did. No one would watch it. Or read it. I settle for writing fanfiction. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Usopp. 9 years old. Syrup village.

The first time Usopp saw pirates after his mother's death was not a pleasant experience. Unpleasant was perhaps an understatement. Said first time seeing pirates also happened to clash with his first experience with marines. Both crews had landed on shore on the opposite ends of his island at the same time.

He had been elated at first, rushing there, thinking, believing and just hoping that it was his father's crew that had gallantly arrived so late. He was gravely mistakened. Another pirate crew, an unknown to him, was docked there, seemingly slowly and quietly readying their weapons for an attack, smiling and grinning from all the bloodshed being discussed.

He ran back to the village, spilling out his usual, now deadly true, lie that he himself had started hardly one year ago. The villagers had, understandably, ignored him, thinking that he would soon grow out of it, once the pain of his mother's death had passed.

Usopp was absolutely panicking, and had ran back into the forest and pulled a perfect Zoro, ending up at the opposite end of the island, where the marines had docked, resting and relaxing at the edge of the island they assumed deserted. Therefore, it came as a huge shock when a little long-nosed brat came running out of the forest screaming "PIRATES ARE COMING!".

He had frozen in front of the marines, eyes wide, jaw dropped. Usopp himself was surprised. Was he seeing things? Had he imagined those pirates, as depressed as he was? He stared ahead, at the white flag that he recognised for a marine symbol. Hadn't his Dad said that Marines were enemies? He sucked in a breath.

"MARINES ARE COMING!"

He turned around and dashed back into the sanctuary of he forest, straight for the town.

The marines were frozen, speechless, before some eventually reigned their senses and dashed after the boy.

Somehow the world must have decided to shower upon them the blessings of Zoro dysfunctional directional systems, because Usopp ended up slamming straight into the pirates themselves, armed and ready to kill. Those cowards of grunt marines had hidden behind the trees, before abandoning him to get their commanding officer.

"P-pirates!" Usopp had squeaked. He didn't imagine it! But that meant that his whole village was in danger from both the pirates and the marines! The village! He sucked in another breath.

"PIRATES ARE COMING!"

Turning to run, he dashed off, leaving stunned pirates in his dust. Said stunned pirates yelled and chased after him. Usopp had tears running down both cheeks and his teeth were clenched.

Aren't marines the enemies of pirates?

At that thought he scampered straight for where the marines were, fully aware of the crazed pirate mob hot on his heels. Upon arrival, it had seemed that the marines themselves were already preparing for battle.

He cowered in between them, fidgeting and shaking wildly. The pirates seemed caught off guard with the presence of the marines. The marine captain stood directly in front of them. A moment passed. Both parties snatched out their firearms at the ready, pointed at their enemies.

Before anything could happen, there was a shivering, quivering, yet strong and loud voice that rang out between them.

"S-stay a-a-away f-from my village! I-i've got m-my.. my.. my 8000 followers behind m-me!"

He pulled out a sling-shot. It seemed ridiculous.

"M-my 8000 followers and I w-will co-completely destroy you!"

He slowly backed away, where he could see both parties without turning his head. The marine captain's eyebrow rose. The pirate captain snorted.

"N-no one will hurt m-my village!"

He reached into his sling bag. He was panting slightly. They tensed up, firearms now slightly tilting towards his direction.

"N-no one!"

He held pachinko balls. They stared.

"N-not you pirates! Not you marines!"

He pulled the sling.

"NO ONE!"

A huge burst of sharp, sudden pain exploded in their fingers as all the firearms held by both leaders seemed to be thrown off as if it by the side were several pachinko balls, all fired within split seconds, all fired with precise precision, all targeted at the two leader's fingers, all on target.

All shot by the little long-nosed brat.

Usopp's knees gave way. His knees hit the ground, his body trembling and shaking. Tears were flowing down his face, rushing past a sad, defeated grimace. He just declared war on two crews of marines and pirates!

There was a deafening silence, tension so thick it could be cut with a knife. The marine captain smirked.

"Boy, if you do not want us to hurt your village, how about you join the marines? We will even rid you of these pesky pirates." He spoke, soft yet loud enough and with an air of authority. Usopp gulped.

"J-join the marines?" He was a pirate! A son of a pirate! A proud pirate! He couldn't join the marines! No way he would-

"Of course! Very simple, no?" He replied, smirking. The pirates growled.

"You think we are pesky? Let us watch you beg for forgiveness in your death!" The pirates captain was outraged. He ground his teeth together as he reached for the grounded firearms. The marine captain was faster. He dashed forward and slashed the pirate's neck in a swift flick of his unsheathed sword. The rest of grunts began fighting. Eventually the marines won.

Usopp was startled. There was no way he could beat such strong-

"You're joining the marines, right?" The captain asked, smiling gleefully, seemingly cunning. Usopp jerked out of his trance.

"A-ah.. N-no i don't want to-" Usopp started.

"If you do not, I might just decide to attack the village~" He added, smirking. Usopp's eyes widened.

"N-no! Don't t-touch my village! I have 8000-"

"Yes, yes, 8000 followers right? So where are they? If you're lying..." He let that drift. Usopp's face warped into a distortion of terror. The captain frowned.

"Hmm... Okay men! We will attack the village in-" Usopp's eyes widened further.

"N-NO! I-I will j-join the m-marines! Just don't attack my village!" Tears were escaping and trailing down his already tear-stained cheeks. The marine captain walked up to him, squatted down, and petted his head.

"Good boy. And from now on call me Captain Jonathan."

* * *

The marines had stayed for two weeks. It was found out that the rudder had broke, and had to be fixed before they could leave. Usopp's house had become a temporary headquarters for Captain Jonathan, who was surprised at the lack of a marine base on the island. It was explained that there was no need for one, as barely any pirates or marines came by.

Captain Jonathan had taken the liberty of introducing himself and his crew to the entire village, smiling and laughing as if he hadn't threatened to attack it a while ago. They were pretty accepting of the captain, and even happy for Usopp when Jonathan mentioned that he joined the marines.

Within the week, Captain Jonathan had evaluated all of Usopp's skills. To put it simply, he was considered an extremely talented sniper. That had Jonathan grinning to himself like a madman.

Usopp himself, however, was absolutely upset with this arrangement, even if he was too frightened to voice it out. He was forced to wear the stupid marine uniform, forced into routine marine training, forced to enter his particulars and shit into a file for recruits and had the Captain breathing down his back every second, as if suspecting that he would bolt off and escape the minute he lost sight of him.

...Not that he was wrong about that, or that there was anywhere to escape to at the moment. Usopp had spent nearly all his free time trying to figure out how to rid himself of the marine status and go back to being a pirate, but in vain.

Being a pirate and a pirate's son was the pride of his life. The main essence and joy of his life. One day he would (perhaps) join his father, or (maybe) become captain of his own 8000 men. He would become a brave warrior of the sea, a pirate, just like his father before him.

He could not be a marine. He was a pirate!

Another week passed and the marine ship was fixed. Captain Jonathan immediately made plans to leave. Usopp was devastated. He couldn't get out of it. He was stuck. That was almost as good as death!

Wait... What if he faked his death? Then the marines wouldn't come after him anymore! The desperate gears in his mind were ticking, and he came up with a plan.

A stupid, very high chance of failing, and absolutely barely revised plan:

Jump into the sea. Swim back to shore.

A stupid plan.

But the only plan.

He sneaked into the kitchen in the ship, took a whole bunch of straws from the cabinet and disappeared into the storage room. Using his superior and refined skills, he connected the straws together, by simply folding and slotting. He then hurriedly smeared some rubber elastic substance to coat the long length of straws, to water-proof it.

The ship had already left the shore of the Syrup village. Usopp's heart was beating wildly. He peeked out of the slightly ajar storage room door.

BOOM!

"It's the sea king!"

"Kill it before it breaks the ship again!"

Perfect timing. Usopp grinned to himself. That might have looked badass or intimidating, if it weren't for the fact that his arms were shaking, his legs were trembling, his body was shivering, his eyes were leaking rivers of tears and he was sweating buckets. Other than his smile, he was the entire definition of 'freaking frightened like shit'.

He crawled onto deck, spying as all the marines headed toward the front of the ship. He scampered toward the now deserted rear, carrying his super-long-breathe-underwater-straw, as he decided to name it, and leaned over the railing. He gulped, still running rivers of tears. The waves were slamming furiously onto the ship, very rapidly, very violently, almost making him rethink his escape plan.

He steeled himself, knowing that if he didn't do it quick he would lose courage, and if he did he would never be able to forgive himself. Sitting on the railing edge, he shakily popped the end of the straw into his mouth. Leaning over slightly, he was gripped with sudden hesitation, fear filling his entire being. His legs trembled further and he found himself paralysed. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea-

Perhaps it was fate that helped him along, or just simple carelessness, but his grip slipped on the wet railing, causing him to lose his balance and skid off, tumbling over and plunging headfirst into the deep, cold water.

* * *

Usopp POV Special. Thoughts at the moment:

OMG OMG OMG OMG Freezing! So cold! OMG OMG OMG COLD OMG OMG OMG COLD OMG OMG OMG OMG COLD OMG FREEZING OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG AIR! OMG AIR!AIR! SWEET AIR! DEEP BREATH. OMG OMG DEEP BREATH. Breathe OMG OMG OMG breathe OMG OMG OMG OMG breathe OMG OMG OMG breathe OMG OMG OMG OMG breathe OMG OMG OMG breathe OMG OMG OMG OMG Oh the sea king. OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG Where? OMG OMG Where? OMG OMG OMG Where? OMG OMG OMG Where? OMG OMG OMG Ah Syrup village! OMG OMG OMG OMG breathe OMG OMG OMG The super-long-breathe-underwater-straw! OMG OMG Deep Breath... OMG OMG OMG OMG Swim OMG OMG OMG Swim OMG OMG OMG Swim OMG OMG OMG OMG Swim OMG OMG OMG OMG Swim OMG OMG OMG

* * *

Back to the story:

He had panicked for a while, frailing his arms around the electrifying, ice-cold underwater, nearly letting go of his super-long-breathe-underwater-straw. His head finally surfaced, and he calmed himself slightly. Only slightly.

He scanned his surrounding, and spotted his island. Not too far away, he should be able to swim there. Still panicking wildly in his head, he dived back into the water, other end of the straw above the water as he continued swimming.

It seemed like forever, but he made it. He reached land. Oh sweet loving sand! Ridding himself of the marine status? Check. That would have soiled his name as the son of a pirate and a pirate himself. The whole jumping off the ship and swimming back to shore thing was crazy. Too crazy. He promised himself to never do that again, and (maybe) stay on his island forever. He was still shaking badly from his great escape. Hopefully Captain Jonathan wouldn't come looking for him and just think he was dead.

Still trembling wildly, from both the adrenaline and the cold, he stood up and raced toward his village.

Time to re-announce his presence.

"PIRATES ARE COMING!"

He hoped that he would never ever have to see that Jonathan guy again. EVER. Still the adventure was (only) a little exciting. The legendary escape from the thousand marine ships! Maybe next time. With more courage. For now he will protect his village. With his 8000 followers. Or maybe 80,000 followers. Yes, who wouldn't follow the great Captain Usopp-sama?

Still, he thought he would never have to see that Captain again, and after a couple of years, he strongly believed it.

Throughout his time in the village, he only used his 80,000 followers (lie) twice.

Once was when a single pirate landed on the island. After hearing about the 80000 followers, he immediately fled, without even checking. Usopp himself bellowed heartily in the face of the fleeing pirate, fists clenched into his sides, knees trembling heavily behind the bushes, his 80,000 men's three heads peeping over the bushes.

The second time was when three strange pirates landed on shore. Later found to be Monkey D Luffy, Roronoa Zoro and Nami. The first of the crew he would join to the seas.

The first of the crew he would grow to love.

He thought he had destroyed his past as a marine, however short.

He thought he would never need to worry about his time as a marine, albeit involuntary.

He was wrong.

These things come back to bite.

His friends, nakama, all those he loved.

...

These things come back to bite afterall.

* * *

**Reviews are like cookies.**

**They taste good,**

**feel good,**

**make you addicted to them**

**and encourage you to work faster.**


End file.
